Endings and Beginnings
by Les Patacitrouilles Yaoistes
Summary: Traduction. Le premier Halloween après que Sirius se soit enfui d'Azkaban ressuscite des sentiments que Remus pensait avoir enterrés. Slash SiriusRemus.


**Auteur : Remuslives23**

**Traductrice :** Yumiko

**Bêta-reader :** Cesare

_**Disclaimer :**_ Cette fanfiction est une traduction de Endings and Beginnings de _**Remuslives23**_, qui nous a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur _J.K. Rowling_. Nous ne tirons aucun bénéfice avec cette histoire.

**Note de l'auteur :** Hiya ! Joyeux Halloween ! En Australie, nous ne célébrons pas vraiment cette fête – du moins pas dans ma ville – même si ma fille m'a demandé d'aller ce soir faire le tour des maisons en scandant « Des bonbons ou un sort ». J'ai voulu savoir pourquoi – elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait des sucettes. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas compris.  
Bref, j'ai lu quelques fics sur Halloween ces derniers temps et après avoir lu « Cinderemus » de Fuzzyalligator la nuit dernière, j'ai décidé d'essayer et voilà ce qui en est sorti. Cela se passe le premier Halloween après l'évasion de Sirius d'Azkaban (durant La Coupe de Feu pour être précis). J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

________________________________________

_Aujourd'hui je commence à comprendre ce que l'amour doit être, s'il existe.  
Quand nous sommes séparés, nous ressentons tous les deux le manque de notre autre moitié.  
Nous sommes incomplets comme un livre en deux volumes dont le premier a été perdu.  
C'est ce que j'imagine être l'amour : incomplétude dans l'absence.  
Edmond and Jules de Goncourt_

________________________________________

Remus se tenait devant la fenêtre, fixant sans voir l'extérieur à travers les carreaux crasseux. Le vent avait repris alors que le jour commençait à se transformer en nuit, et la fraîcheur qui l'accompagnait concordait avec son humeur. Halloween. La nuit, la frontière entre les vivants et les morts disparaissait. C'était certainement vrai cette nuit – les esprits que Remus pensait avoir réussi à laisser en repos des années plus tôt, étaient revenus le hanter chaque heure du jour.

Le jour de leur mort littérale et figurée.

Treize ans plus tôt, il avait tout perdu – ses amis, son amant, sa vie. Il essayait toujours d'assimiler le fait que tout ce qu'il pensait savoir était faux et son chagrin était toujours aussi douloureux, comme si Dumbledore venait juste de lui annoncer que son monde s'était écroulé. Certaines choses restaient dramatiquement réelles – James et Lily étaient toujours morts, Harry était encore orphelin, mais Peter et Sirius…

Sirius.

L'homme qu'il pensait être un traître; son amant, qu'il avait cru coupable de trahison, n'était en fin de compte pas responsable de la mort de ceux que Remus aimait. C'était Peter celui qui était présumé mort. Le petit Peter sous-estimé, qui avait toujours essayé d'impressionner, avait finalement trouvé un moyen pour gagner l'attention de quelqu'un de plus grand et de plus puissant que lui-même… et il avait donné ses amis en paiement.

Sirius, l'homme qu'il aimait désespérément, complètement et parfois à contrecœur depuis qu'il avait 16 ans, était innocent de tout ce dont Remus le croyait coupable.

_Merlin ! N'aurais-je pas dû savoir ? Ai-je accepté trop rapidement l'évidence ? Ai-je été Trop hâtif à croire que Sirius était capable d'une telle chose ?_

Mais alors que cette pensée noire traversait son esprit, il se rappela combien il avait lutté pour accepter ce que le monde sorcier tout entier disait être la vérité : que Sirius Black avait trahi ses meilleurs amis et les avait livrés au Lord Noir – tuant le brave Peter Pettigrew qui l'avait pourchassé dans la foulée pour les venger.

_Mais ils n'étaient pas amoureux de lui. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de ne pas y croire. J'en avais. Je le connais de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur. _

Personne en dehors de leur cercle étroit et soudé ne savait que la relation entre les deux jeunes hommes était plus profonde que celle de deux amis – ils étaient amants depuis leur sixième année et partageaient un lien fusionnel. Complètement opposés, ils essayaient d'une certaine façon de se compléter plutôt que de laisser leurs différences les contrarier. Ils étaient l'autre moitié l'un de l'autre – Sirius en plaisantait en disant que réunis, le parfait loup-garou et le vaurien au sang-pur ne faisaient qu'une seule personne normale. Cela semblait si mièvre, même pour eux, mais pourtant c'était vrai. Ensemble, ils formaient un tout.

Cela faisait longtemps que Remus ne s'était pas senti entier.

Alors comment les choses entre eux s'étaient-elles détériorées au point qu'ils se soient suspectés l'un l'autre, qu'ils aient douté l'un de l'autre ?

L'embuant d'un souffle chancelant, Remus tourna le dos à la fenêtre, décidant d'aller faire un petit tour pour essayer d'éclaircir son esprit troublé. Tirant sur sa cape usée et rapiécée, il sortit sous le porche branlant de son cottage délabré. Il était au milieu de nulle part – aucune chance de voir émerger un vagabond perdu ou un représentant des bois environnants pour interrompre sa solitude. En marchant, il ploya instinctivement sous le vent qui se renforçait, sa cape fouettant lui fouettant les jambes alors que le ciel devenait de plus en plus gris.

Il se souvint des dernières semaines qu'il avait passées avec Sirius avant cet Halloween fatidique – les disputes, les reproches muets, la dernière baise avant que Sirius s'en aille. Parce qu'à ce moment-là leur vie n'était plus que disputes, rancœurs et baises. Ils se pointaient silencieusement du doigt, s'accusant dans un murmure de « traîtres », mais le hurlant dans chaque interaction.

_Il croyait vraiment que j'étais aussi un traître. Je n'ai pas été le seul à trahir notre relation._

Maintenant ils connaissaient tous deux la vérité, ils savaient à quel point ils avaient laissé tomber l'autre. Remus frissonna – le tremblement n'était pas entièrement dû au rafraîchissement du soir. Revoir Sirius trois mois plus tôt avait été… quoi ? Douloureux ? Excitant ? Déprimant ? Exaltant ?

Remus n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Tellement de temps s'était écoulé – aucun d'eux n'était le même homme qu'autrefois. Le temps avait guéri temporairement les blessures que leurs doutes avaient créées – se revoir avait une nouvelle fois déchiré en morceaux cette chair balafrée qui entourait leurs cœurs, leurs âmes, et ils saignaient tous les deux de douleur, d'amertume et de peur.

_Et d'amour ?_

Remus savait qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer Sirius. Il avait éprouvé tout un éventail de sentiments envers le brun au fil des années, mais l'amour était quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu de peine à ressentir l'un pour l'autre – peu importait combien ils essayaient de le nier, de le supprimer ou de le combattre.

L'amour, pour eux, était facile.

C'était tout le reste – la confiance, le respect, le pardon – qui était difficile.

Le loup-garou soupira et tourna les talons, retournant dans sa cabane. En tant que créature des ténèbres, il était limité par beaucoup de lois et de règles, et il avait actuellement encore plus de liberté que Sirius, le sang-pur. Le monde sorcier croyait toujours que son ancien amant était coupable de ses crimes présumés et il avait dû fuir en juillet avant que Remus puisse lui dire combien il était désolé de sa trahison, d'avoir pensé qu'il était capable de ce dont on l'accusait. Azkaban avait était cruelle pour son amant – le garçon d'apparence fière qu'il avait connu était décharné, son visage gris était un masque cireux, ses yeux étaient morts… excepté au moment où leurs yeux s'étaient croisés pour la première fois dans la Cabane Hurlante. Remus avait vu une lueur de… oserait-il penser que c'était de la joie ?... qui le fit s'accrocher à l'espoir que Sirius pourrait comprendre, qu'il pourrait pardonner la traîtrise de Remus.

Remus maudit le vent en essuyant ses yeux ruisselant, bien conscient que la brise glaciale n'était que peu responsable des chaudes larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues amaigries. Il avait toujours eu des difficultés à passer Halloween, mais cette fois… connaître l'ampleur de sa trahison envers l'homme qu'il aimait, le poids en semblait plus lourd que jamais, les vieux fantômes plus agités.

En approchant de sa maison, une odeur familière, une qu'il n'oublierait jamais, assaillit Remus. Elle était cachée par de la crasse, de la pourriture et de la sueur, mais c'était toujours indéniablement lui. Remus leva les yeux, son cœur s'arrêtant avant de prendre un rythme frénétique quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le grand chien noir sur son seuil.

_Sirius._

La joie et la peur combattaient aussi fort l'une que l'autre pour prendre le contrôle de son âme comme il continuait machinalement son chemin jusqu'à la porte. Des sentiments contraires bataillaient dans son esprit, son cœur et son corps ; son esprit voulant courir mais restant figé, son cœur chantant et à la fois empli de peur, son corps lourd mais comme la lumière, aussi léger que l'air. Seul Sirius était capable de faire émerger autant d'émotions en lui, une telle confusion, et même après tout ce temps, il était encore capable de déchirer Remus en morceaux et de le guérir d'un simple regard.

Sirius disait toujours qu'il ne ressentait pas la même gamme d'émotions en tant que chien, mais les yeux gris qui fixaient Remus en ce moment révélaient les conflits que l'autre homme éprouvait, et Remus n'arrivait pas à dire quoi que ce soit pour soulager l'esprit de l'animagus – il ne pouvait même pas apaiser le sien. Pourtant, sa voix fut étonnamment calme quand il ouvrit la porte.

« Entre. Je vais faire couler un bain. »

Le chien obéit, ne se transformant pas une fois en sécurité derrière la porte fermée, mais suivant Remus et l'observant conjurer un bain chaud. Remus passa sa main sous l'eau, l'esprit tourbillonnant. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il voulait, qu'il avait besoin de dire, mais aucun mot d'excuse, d'explication ou de déclaration ne voulait passer ses lèvres. D'un petit coup il arrêta l'eau et se tourna, évitant le regard du chien.

« Laisse tes vêtements devant la porte pour que je puisse les laver. Je vais t'en donner de nouveaux. »  
Le chien acquiesça de la tête et Remus quitta la pièce, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Pour dire la vérité, il était content que Sirius soit resté sous sa forme de chien. Il avait besoin d'être plus fort avant de revoir son ancien amant, même s'il n'était pas sûr qu'il serait prêt un jour. Une inspiration tremblante donna de la force à ses membres frissonnants alors que Remus rassemblait des habits comme un robot, puis il les expulsa jusqu'à la salle de bains avant de brandir sa baguette sur le placard de la cuisine. Ses maigres rations ne seraient pas suffisantes pour deux, mais il n'avait pas faim, certain qu'il vomirait tout ce qu'il essaierait de mettre dans son estomac agité. Le repas se préparant tout seul, il reprit sa veille à côté de la fenêtre, essayant de rassembler ses pensées troublées.

Que voulait Sirius ? Un refuge ? Une vengeance ? Une expiation ?

Remus n'était pas sûr de pouvoir offrir l'un d'eux en ce moment ou de trouver le courage de demander la même chose pour lui-même. Il appuya son front contre la vitre froide, fermant les yeux trop tard pour stopper la progression d'une larme qui s'écoula lentement sur sa pommette.

« Ta soupe est en train de brûler. »

Remus sursauta puis se détourna de la voix, les yeux fixés sur la cuisinière comme il courait pour arrêter le gaz. Il remua le liquide, puis chercha un bol, pour en trouver un appuyé dans ses mains.

« Tu les rangeais dans la même armoire, chez nous. »

« Désolé, je suis tellement prévisible. »

« La prévisibilité, c'est bien. C'était un des traits que j'aimais le plus chez toi. »

« Pas toujours. »

_Ou était-ce prévisible qu'une créature des ténèbres tournerait du côté sombre ?_

Les mots restèrent implicites – suspendus dans l'air entre eux. Le frôlement d'un doigt sur sa mâchoire fit sursauter Remus et il fuit instinctivement le contact. Sirius – encore trop maigre, encore plus fragile que jamais – leva le doigt – une gouttelette se balançait à son sommet.

« Pas pour moi Remus ? Je ne mérite pas tes larmes. »

« C'est Halloween. »

Les deux mots eurent l'effet d'un poignard, Sirius se plia en deux, le visage peiné, alors qu'ils se glissaient profondément dans sa chair.

« Je ne… Je savais que c'était bientôt mais… Seigneur. »

Il recula de quelques pas chancelants puis butta contre la table de la cuisine et s'effondra lourdement dans une chaise. La détresse sur son visage était évidente et Remus regretta d'avoir parlé si franchement. Il avait oublié dans ce maelström que c'était sa propre peine et confusion que Sirius avait perdu petit à petit autant que lui cette nuit d'Halloween, treize ans auparavant. A ce moment-là, il avait aussi perdu sa liberté, ce dont Remus avait continué à jouir tout ce temps. Bien sûr avec des limites, mais il n'avait pas été enfermé en prison comme Sirius avec pour seul empêchement de devenir fou la certitude qu'il était innocent. Soudain les mots se précipitèrent hors de sa bouche.

« Sirius. P... Padfoot… Je suis déso… »

« Non ! Je t'interdis de t'excuser, Moony. »

Le son de leurs surnoms flottant dans l'air libéra un peu de tension et Remus s'assit dans la chaise près de Sirius, tous deux ayant oublié la nourriture. Les yeux gris de Sirius rencontrèrent les orbes bleus de Remus, les retenant, refusant de laisser Remus détourner le regard.

« Nous avons tous les deux trahi trop rapidement l'autre, Remus. Cela aurait pu être n'importe lequel de nous deux dans cette cellule… J'ai juste tiré la courte paille. C'est à moi que James a demandé d'être leur Gardien du Secret en premier. »

« J'aurais dû savoir que tu n'aurais jamais… »

« Tout comme moi. J'aurais dû savoir que tu ne serais pas déloyal. J'aurais dû savoir que tu n'aurais jamais rien fait qui puisse me blesser. Foutu Peter ! »

Sirius se leva abruptement, avançant à grands pas vers la fenêtre à travers laquelle Remus observait plus tôt l'extérieur avec humeur.

« Nous avons écarté Peter si rapidement. Aucun de nous ne pensait qu'il aurait le cerveau ou les couilles pour arriver à devenir un agent double. Ensuite, nous avons cru ses insinuations, sa récitation des _preuves_… nous l'avons laissé nous faire ça. Seigneur, Remus ! Si Harry ne nous avait pas empêchés de tuer ce petit bâtard… »

« Harry a bien agi, bien que je regrette que tout ne se soit pas mieux passé. C'est de ma faute s'il s'est enfui… »

« Non. Moony, arrête de t'en vouloir pour ça. J'aurais dû avoir plus confiance en toi. J'aurais dû te poser des questions, te confronter à mes soupçons. J'aurais dû te parler quand tu voulais savoir ce qui n'allait pas… »

« Arrête, Sirius. Juste… arrête. Nous ne pouvons pas changer ce qui s'est passé. Nous ne pouvons changer le fait que nous n'avons pas cru assez l'un à l'autre. »

Il y eut un silence et les yeux de Remus se posèrent sur la casserole. Il alla jusqu'à la cuisinière et pointa sa baguette sur l'épaisse soupe au potiron, la réchauffant jusqu'à ce que des bulles apparaissent à la surface. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Sirius posé sur lui et alors qu'il servait la soupe ses mains tremblèrent sous l'examen rapproché. Il résista à l'envie pressante d'éclater d'un rire hystérique, de laisser ses nerfs et ses émotions le dominer, comme il essayait de rester droit sur ses membres tremblants.

_Sirius m'a toujours fait trembler d'une manière ou d'une autre._

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit l'autre homme se rapprocher et un souffle chaud contre l'arrière de sa nuque lorsque Sirius parla.

« Tu m'as manqué, Remus. Ils n'ont pas pu prendre tous mes souvenirs de toi… ils n'étaient pas tous heureux, mais… Tu m'as manqué tous les jours, toutes les heures. »

De l'orange vif éclaboussa le plan de travail lorsque la louche glissa des mains figées de Remus. Il s'efforça de respirer, de retenir ses larmes de regret, de chagrin et de nostalgie, et quand il entendit Sirius murmurer son nom, sentit sa main sur son épaule, il ne put s'arrêter.

Se retournant, il attrapa le visage surpris de l'autre homme et écrasa leurs lèvres. Les dents claquèrent et les lèvres bougèrent de manière désordonnée, Sirius répondant immédiatement tout aussi sauvagement, plongeant ses mains dans les cheveux grisonnants de Remus et serrant les douces mèches, gémissant quand les sensations firent remonter de vieux souvenirs de sueur, de peau et de sexe. Leurs langues luttèrent momentanément pour la domination puis se contentèrent de bouger autour et au-dessus l'une de l'autre alors qu'elles redécouvraient le goût de l'autre.

Leurs jambes tremblantes cédèrent et ils tombèrent de manière peu élégante sur le sol, sans séparer leurs lèvres un seul moment pour dégager leurs membres. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Sirius termina étendu sur Remus et il balançait ses hanches contre celles du loup-garou, cherchant désespérément le frottement pour diminuer son excitation presque douloureuse. Remus les retourna, se plaçant au-dessus du brun, tâtonnant avec la braguette de l'autre homme. Sa main rugueuse trouva le membre palpitant de Sirius et en seulement trois caresses, l'autre homme se cambra, criant de manière irrégulière et se répandant dans la main de son amant.

Courbé et la poitrine se soulevant, Sirius regarda Remus lever sa main et la lécher pour la nettoyer avant qu'il ne le pousse fortement dans la poitrine, le repoussant pour qu'il finisse sur le dos. Remus laissa échapper un halètement surpris puis sourit lorsque Sirius rampa sur son corps, l'embrassant chaudement et durement, sa langue goûtant sa propre essence sur les lèvres de l'autre homme alors que ses mains ouvraient fébrilement la ceinture du loup-garou. Ne perdant pas une seconde – Sirius abaissa la tête quand le pantalon fut descendu et prit le membre de Remus dans sa bouche humide, gémissant autour de la chair dure quand des odeurs, des textures et des goûts familiers assaillirent ses sens.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Remus laissa sortir cette version à moitié grognée du nom de Sirius qu'il avait entendue plus d'une fois et qu'une centaine de Détraqueurs n'avaient pas réussi à faire oublier à l'animagus. L'offrande chaude et légèrement amère fut avidement acceptée, puis après un dernier coup de langue sur son pénis ramollissant, Sirius le libéra.

Des mains le poussèrent vers le haut, des lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes et durant un long moment, les larmes se mêlèrent alors que de doux messages d'amour et d'excuses étaient chuchotés dans leurs bouches mutuelles. La nourriture était oubliée et ils se régalèrent l'un de l'autre durant toute la nuit qui avait, des années auparavant, entraîné tant de peine pour eux.

Treize ans plus tôt, Halloween avait été une fin.

Cet Halloween était un nouveau commencement.


End file.
